1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to single carrier enhancements for evolved Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (eMBMS).
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of network entities, such as base stations, that can support communication for a number of mobile entities/devices, such as, for example, user equipments (UEs) or access terminals (ATs). A mobile entity may communicate with a base station via a downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) represents a major advance in cellular technology as an evolution of Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS). The LTE physical layer (PHY) provides a highly efficient way to convey both data and control information between base stations, such as an evolved NodeBs (eNBs), and mobile entities, such as UEs.
One mechanism to facilitate high bandwidth communication for multimedia has been single frequency network (SFN) operation. Particularly, Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) and MBMS for LTE, also known as evolved MBMS (eMBMS) (including, for example, what has recently come to be known as multimedia broadcast single frequency network (MBSFN) in the LTE context), can utilize such SFN operation. SFNs utilize radio transmitters, such as, for example, eNBs, to communicate with subscriber UEs. Groups of eNBs can transmit bi-directional information in a synchronized manner, so that signals reinforce one another rather than interfere with each other. In the context of eMBMS, there remains a need for single carrier optimization for transmitting shared content from a LTE network to multiple UEs.